


Duet

by verbaepulchellae



Series: Doomed Space Babies [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 505 time stamp, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Trigedasleng, becho reunion sex, literally I'm shocked they didn't fuck right there in the dead zone, standing while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: “I still think you’re crazy to want to do this here.”“I don’t have a comeback to that,” Bellamy laughs. “Other than that it’ll be fun. Come on, full gravity sex, Echo. When’s the last time we did that?”“You and me? Never.”“I know. Clearly something we gotta make up for.”





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my s5 drabbles are all musical movements or motifs. Cool. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and unremorseful. Becho and Bellarke are going to kill me both this season and I cannot handle it. 
> 
> Dedicated to @commander-anya on tumblr for making me becho gifs of Echo wearing Bellamy's jacket, and to also @velvet-tread because she wanted some trig dirty talk.

Polis welcomes them like back like a decaying ancient giant. Landing in the midst of the rubble had been one thing, but to return to it’s broken gates on foot, it’s hulking, threatening form rising from the desert at first like a mirage gone wrong, and then like a warning, brought back all the old memories of why he’d hated this place so many years ago.

Clarke is gone the second the reach Polis. “The injured,” she’d said when Bellamy had caught her arm, curious at her new silence. “I should see to them. I’ll find you in a while.” She’d given him the little, pressed lip smile he’s getting used to again and then slipped out of his grasp. Madi trotted after her, leaving them with the wisps of deep forest floral that still clung to Clarke despite it having been days since they’d been in Eden.

Octavia is a storm cloud, wonkru is attentive to her needs, and Echo is right there next to him again. It’s a sight seeing her on Earth. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her, four whole days of separation after they’d lived in each other’s pockets for nearly three years. She looks stressed, worry creasing her eyebrows. He’d witnessed the rebuke, earlier, when she’d recognized a former Azgeda general, and the man had turned a blunt, cold shoulder on her immediately. She, like him, like Clarke, was a stranger amongst her people. But she, at least, he could help.

“Come on,” he murmurs, catching her hand. “Echo, babe, c’mere.” Her grip is tighter than it normally is, and he’s struck again by the hunger for her that hit him in the dead zone- the warmth of her body, the familiar feeling her pressed against him. He’s missed her and the ferocity of it surprises him. He’d been so focused on Clarke and then Octavia, and then struck again by Clarke being _alive_ , that Echo hadn’t slipped his mind, not exactly, but his certainty and faith in her had let him not worry after her. 

“Bellamy,” Echo protests. “Monty and Harper-”

“They’ll be alright,” Bellamy promises. “Come on, I missed you.”

The smile that lights up Echo’s face is pleased and fond. “It’s only been four days.”

“And? I’ve missed you for four days.”

He draws her into the shadow of a partially collapsed entryway. When they duck under the half fallen rubble, they find a mostly clear, if dusty room. Some long gone shopkeepers little storefront. Whatever had been sold must make up part of the dust on the floor. All that’s left is a long stone counter and carved out stone shelves. 

“What do you think?” He asks, slipping an arm around her waist and tugging her against him. “Think we can make due?”

“You’re not serious,” Echo says, rolling her eyes. But she wraps her arms back around his shoulders and presses her forehead against his. “How many times have we almost killed each other here?”

“Really? We going to play that game?” Bellamy can’t help but laugh. He runs his hands lightly up her back, feeling her shiver at the light touch. He can’t help but sneak the heel of his palms around her ribcage to get the soft brush of her breasts against his hands. Earth gravity is different than Ark gravity: her tits are heavier here. 

“Perhaps too many times to count,” Echo agrees and nuzzles at his face. There’s a hesitancy that surprises him and he cups her cheek so he can study her expression.

“You ok?” 

She smiles, but there’s a tinge of sadness in her eyes. “You still think things won’t change?”

“So things are different than we thought. But that doesn’t change anything about us, huh? Echo, come on, look at me,” he urges her gently. “I love you. Nothing changes that. Nothing.”

He’s not quite sure why he’s so adamant about it, or why Clarke’s shuddering sigh of relief in his arms on the Eligius ship is what he thinks of as he says it, but he means it. Echo’s his girl. They’ve been through too much together for what she means to him to be shaken by surprises on Earth. 

“Echo, really,” he murmurs when she still hesitates. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she breathes and then kisses him, and thank god. He loves her mouth, loves that she can be at once so fierce and so present in the way she catches his lips. He tugs her closer and kisses her just as intensely. “I missed you too. I worried about you.”

Bellamy bites at her lower lip and draws it into his mouth. It always makes Echo press herself closer to him, and yeah, gravity has definitely made the press of her tits different against his chest. God, she feels good. She gasplaughs against his mouth and he sinks his fingers into her ribcage and pulls her tighter still.

“I still think you’re crazy to want to do this here.”

“I don’t have a comeback to that,” Bellamy laughs. “Other than that it’ll be fun. Come on, full gravity sex, Echo. When’s the last time we did that?”

“You and me? Never.”

“I know. Clearly something we gotta make up for.”

Echo laughs but lets herself be pulled so that Bellamy can lean against the sturdy stone counter and take her weight as they make out. It gets him the full, long press of her body against his, lets him get lost in the familiar movement of their mouths and hands mapping arms and shoulders and clavicles. Her unsurprised but happy laugh when he finds her tits and cups them has him grinning back against her mouth. 

“I wanna see ‘em,” he husks against her mouth.

“You always want to see them.”

“Not always. Sometimes it’s your ass,” Bellamy protests, mostly because it makes Echo bite at him. She’s never been adverse to the way he talks to her, a little rough, a little demanding, but she likes to play at being above it. Azgeda court formality and breeding still runs strong in her. 

“Up on the counter,” Echo tells him, pulling back. Bellamy grins at her, hefts himself up and then back so that she’ll have room to climb into his lap. Echo doesn’t pull her shirt off, just pushes the tank sleeves roughly down her arms. 

“Jesus, you look good,” Bellamy tells her as she easily and gracefully lifts herself up onto the counter with him, knees settling softly. 

“I can tell. You’re all worked up about it,” Echo laughs as she straddles his lap, dropping her weight onto him so that Bellamy groans half in amusement, half in protest. She knows how to steal leverage, and with full weight settling onto his hips, the playful smirk twisting her lips, she knows exactly what she’s doing.

“All worked up and just one place to go,” Bellamy tries, sinking a hand between them to rub at her cunt, getting the right kind of knuckle drag and pressure against her clit that Echo bites off a pretty little whine, even mid eyeroll. 

“One place? You’re getting old, _Belomi_. You forget all the things we can do.”

“Not old,” Bellamy complains, and pulls her down for another kiss. She grins into their kiss. “Besides, you’re older.”

“What does Murphy say? Age before beauty?”

“You win at both,” Bellamy tells her sincerely. 

“ _Shof op,”_ Echo laughs, but she looks happy, Bellamy thinks as they work both their pants down far enough that she can ride her cunt up along his cock slicking him up. Happier than she’s looked in days, even despite the uncertainty and known. Bellamy can’t resist guiding her face back to his for another kiss, making it slow as she wiggles to get more comfortably settled over his cock. 

“ _Ai hod yu in_ ,” Echo breathes as she slowly, slowly sinks down on Bellamy’s cock. It’s tight, even with how wet she is, they haven’t fucked in a few days and Bellamy doesn’t want to risk the dirt on his fingers to stretch her out. So this is the easiest, the safest, the most fun too. Because Echo likes it tight, and intense and immediate. She likes how Bellamy holds her hips steady, pushes her to take more almost before she’s ready, because the pinching stretch of it nearly gets her off all on her own. 

“Fuck, _jok. Gaf Mou._ ” Echo groans.

“Lean back,” Bellamy urges her, balancing back on his elbows so that as she tilts back, he can see the pink of her cunt, wet and swollen and full of him. “God, you’re so fucking hot, Echo. _Yu ste krei joken fanas.”_

He sucks his fingers as clean as he can get them, as he rocks his hips up into her, slow, giving her the thick slide of his cock to work down against until her can find her clit. He anchors her in place with a heavy hand on her hip and rubs rough and sure against her clit, fucking up into her hard enough to make her tits bounce. Echo’s breath goes high and shallow, and she grips his shoulders, his hair, shakes on top of him until he growls at her to come, and she does.

It’s a beautiful sight to watch her fall apart, pale skin flushing, tits heaving above her dark shirt. Bellamy finds her nipple and tugs it gently to prolong her coming. Echo mewls at that and writhes on his cock and Bellamy groans through his laughter and gets enough leverage to get her legs under his arms and surge to his feet.

Echo wraps her legs and arms around him and hangs on. She buries her face in his shoulder and lips slowly at his neck, making him shiver. Her cunt is still contracting around his cock as Bellamy finds his balance on his feet, Echo’s weight a good counterbalance as he centers himself, and then he’s fucking into her roughly. She’s always liked it fast and hard and quick, and with the added slickness of her first orgasm, he doesn’t have to worry about warming her up further. 

Her Echo muffles her noises into his neck and shoulder, teeth sinking in over his shirt in a way that nearly makes him blackout with sharp flash of pain and rich, deep roll of pleasure climbing his spine. Echo lifts her head for a kiss, if it can be called that. It’s mostly harsh breath panted between their mouths, and the slick slide of tongues, because messy wet and hot work just as well for them as slow and long and indulgent.

“Gonna come again,” Echo mumbles against his mouth as her cunt starts fluttering again, but it’s her words that make Bellamy groan more than anything else, because that’s something she’s picked up from him. She used to be so quiet in finding her pleasure until he pushed her for it, demanded she share it with him. Now, teetering on the edge of her second orgasm, he can hear that gift to him- all the times he’d pleaded, _You gonna come? Tell me you’re gonna come. Come on, Echo. Show me it. Lemme hear._

“ _Miya gon ai, niron,”_ he tells her, stealing a kiss, a real one, to help quiet the desperate moan that slips from her as she trips over again.

It only take a few more thrusts into her, the weight of her tits against his chest, her ragged breath mixing against his own as she leans her forehead against his until, for Bellamy to join her. 

“Christ,” he breathes, blinking the dots from his eyes as he sags back again against the counter. 

“Need to let me go?” Echo murmurs at him and Bellamy shakes his head, just rolling his forehead against hers, too lazy to move more. 

“Nah, I like holding you.”

Echo chuckles softly, fond. “Good.” She guides his face up for one last kiss, and it’s deep and slow and wonderful. Bellamy helps her unwrap her legs and eases her back to the ground, steadying her as they shake a little. 

From the light at the rubbled doorway, the sun is begging to set and he catches Echo’s soft shiver, the sweat on her body cooling with the dropping heat. Bellamy strips off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders, and Echo looks up at him with a smile as does up her pants and pulls her tank back up.

She steps back into his space and presses her forehead back against his. Bellamy strokes the soft wisps of her hair, the ones that have gotten stuck to her face in their fucking, back into place. 

“We should find the others, Monty and Harper. Madi– and Clarke.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says sighing. “Yeah we should.” His heart aches a little about seeing Clarke again. It’s a good ache, a joyful one that’s also ripe with loss still. He wants to talk to her so badly, hear more about her life in the last six years, but he doesn’t know where to begin. He doesn’t know what you say to someone that survived alone. 

“You got this,” Echo says, studying his eyes, ever the expert at reading him. “Baby steps.”

“Baby steps.” Bellamy agrees and then takes her hand. Ducking back under the half collapsed entrance, they rejoin Polis and all it’s miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Shof op: Shut up  
> Ai hod yu in: I love you  
> Jok: Fuck  
> Gaf Mou: I need more  
> Yu ste krei joken fanas: you look so fucking hot  
> Miya gon ai, niron: Come for me, love
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated


End file.
